Long term access to a patient's body is required for many medical treatments including antibiotic therapy, hemodialysis access, chemotherapy regimens, and other treatments that require repeated administration, withdrawal, or exchange of fluids. In some cases, internal access to the patient is required for years.
Subcutaneously implanted access ports are one type of medical device that can be used for this purpose. These medical devices often either include or are attached to a catheter used for the administration, withdrawal, and/or exchange of fluids from the patient. A pocket is made in the subcutaneous tissue, and the medic device is placed into the pocket.
Access ports generally have a molded or rigid housing, with a fixed number of suture holes. These suture holes protrude from the housing of the medical device, causing it to have a larger overall size than it otherwise would have. During implantation, a physician is thus required to create an incision in the body of sufficient size to allow insertion of the device. Further, rigid appendages on the housing of the medical device can make manipulation of the device within the body of a patient difficult for a physician.
Suturing of such a device can be performed by the physician to secure or stabilize the device. A number of factors determine whether or not the medical device is sutured in place, including the pocket configuration, the type of training received by the physician, and the physician's preference. Once the device is properly positioned and secured, the pocket is closed.
There is a wide range of preferences among physicians regarding the number and location of suture holes. Some physicians prefer one, two, three, four, or more suture holes. Some physicians prefer not to have any suture holes, and yet others prefer to have any suture holes that are present filled with a material such as silicone to minimize fibrin ingrowth into the suture holes, thereby facilitating subsequent removal of the device.
After suturing has been completed, the rigid housing of the medical device and the associated suture holes do not readily accommodate movement of the patient. Movement of the patient causes the tissue to which the medical device has been sutured to move. The rigidity of the device thus results in increased tension on the sutures, resulting in discomfort and irritation to the patient.